kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Cards
Map Cards appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as a type of card which allow Sora and Riku to bring form to Castle Oblivion's White Rooms through Room Synthesis. Like playing cards, they are randomly numbered 1-9 or 0, but these numbers are used against the castle's doors, rather than enemies. When Room Synthesis is activated, a set of card outlines will appear on the screen with various colors, numbers, and symbols. These represent the criterion for opening the door and creating a room. If an outline has a specific color, it can only be opened with a Map Card of the same color. If the outline has a number with a symbol on it, specifically ↑, ↓, or =, it can only be opened with a Map Card that has a higher, lower, or equal number on it, although Map Cards with "0" on them can satisfy a ↑ or ↓ requirement. The criterion can also contain a number by itself, which must be satisfied by applying multiple Map Cards whose point sum is equal to or greater than the listed number. The unique "Random Joker" is able to satisfy any set of requirements, except for a keycard requirement. Map Cards are divided into red "Enemy Map Cards", which modify the behavior of the Heartless within the room, green "Status Map Cards", which modify the status of Sora and his friends, blue "Bounty Map Cards", which provide treasure chests, shops, or save points, and golden "Keycards", which progress the story or provide a chest with a unique "Bonus". In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, these types are signified with an "R", "G", "B", and "!", respectively. List of Map Cards Enemy Map Cards Status Map Cards Bounty Map Cards Random Joker Keycards Special Rooms Unknown Room The Unknown Room is a small room similar to a Tranquil Darkness which is the first room in every world. After the first time through a world, the Unknown Room is only accessible if the level is entered through it. It is possible to obtain two Unknown Rooms, similar to different types of Map Cards, if the player has not opened all the rooms. Using a Keycard would redirect the player to a random room, and if it has not been opened before, that room becomes an Unknown Room. Room of Beginnings This is the first special room that the player can access, the card is symbolized by a Keyblade and you receive the card after the first video of that floor. A video is shown when the player enters the room. The player also receives the card The key of Guidance in this room. This room can only be accessed once per floor. Room of Guidance The Room of Guidance is the second special room that the player can access, the card is symbolized by a heart and you receive the card after clearing the Room of Beginnings. Like the Room of Beginnings, a video is shown when the player enters the room. The player also receives the card The key to Truth in this room. The room only can be accessed once per floor. Room of Truth This is the last special room that you can access, the card is symbolized by a Heartless emblem and you receive the card after clearing the Room of guidance. The Room of Truth is where the boss battle of the floor is fought. Like the Room of Beginnings and the Room of Guidance, this room can only be accessed once per floor. Room of Rewards The Room of Rewards in each world contains a treasure chest with a specific card or sleight the first time it is opened. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, each world contains only the first set of Bonuses. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, a Room of Rewards starts off with a reward from set 1, and if you have completed "Sora's Story" and Kingdom Hearts II save files, it will also contain a second treasure chest with a reward from set 2. If you have a completed "Reverse/Rebirth" save file, or for the Japanese version, a completed Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix save file, the Room of Rewards will contain both sets of treasure chests during the first play-through of Sora's Story. Once both treasure chests have been emptied, the Room of Rewards for that world is no longer accessible, but if only one chest is emptied, the other will function as a Bounty chest until both unique treasures are obtained. You can only carry one Key to Rewards card at a time. Conqueror's Respite The Conqueror's Respite is a tall room that is only accessible after defeating a world's boss. It contains a Save Point and the world's exit on its highest platform, and usually has a tall ladder from the entrance to this highest platform. There are never Heartless in this room. In Sora's Story, Sora is directly transported to the room after defeating the boss, but in Reverse/Rebirth, Riku is merely put back in the room he was just in, and he must make his way to the exit on his own. After the first time through a world, the Conqueror's Respite is only accessible if the level is entered through it, like the Unknown Room. fr:Cartes Lieu Category: Cards